


familia.

by erratique



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, married!jeongcheol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 06:59:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15237924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erratique/pseuds/erratique
Summary: Jeonghan has a surprise for Seungcheol.





	familia.

At a tender age of 5, Seungcheol had already planned his life. By the time that he's in his late 20s, he will settle down with his lovable wife and maybe have 2 or 3 kids. So when he turned 15 and realized that he wants a husband instead of a wife, he tried to forget his fairy tale. 

Here he is, 30 years of age and is happily married to Yoon Jeonghan, a preschool teacher. They met when Seungcheol was asked by his older brother to bring his niece to school one day. Coincidentally, that is where he met Jeonghan. They hit it off quickly and started dating only after knowing each other for 3 months. After 3 years of dating and a year of living together, Seungcheol popped the question infront of their family and friends. And when Jeonghan said yes, Seungcheol jumped for joy and embraced the boy. 

Now they're running for their 4th year of being married and have never been happier. Still, Seungcheol longs to having a tiny child running around their big, too big home. They had talked about the possibility of adopting, and Jeonghan was delighted at the thought of having their own kid to raise with love. They already have a room prepared for the baby, and tons of toys that they unknowingly bought. However, having a spare room and stable income isn't enough to prepare yourself mentally for a big responsibility. Although they've always wanted to be parents, they still wavered because of many things. Jeonghan lacks the confidence in having to care another human, to which Seungcheol assures him that he will be a great dad. 

The adoption papers are completely filled out and is sitting heavily on the drawer of the couple's personal dresser. Neither of them really having the courage to drive to the orphanage to start the process of adopting. One night, Seungcheol notices that Jeonghan had grown quiet while reading a book in their bed and the adoption papers are missing from its usual spot. 

"Han, have you seen the adoption papers we filled out?" Seungcheol said. 

"I'm sorry. I threw it away, I feel like it's pressuring us, me. I'm really sorry, Cheol." Jeonghan replied.

Seungcheol closed the drawer and stepped closer to his husband. He took the book that Jeonghan was reading and held his husband's hands, "It's okay. Maybe it's not the right timing. Maybe some other time." Seungcheol said as he hugged his husband. 

Jeonghan snuggled closer to him as Seungcheol kissed his forehead. 

"Let's sleep, Han."

"Yeah."

˙°●˙°✩°˙●˙★°°✩˙°●˙`※

 

Seungcheol tugged his necktie off as he entered their house. 

He is especially tired today, what with the load of work that his boss has dumped on him and the traffic that he was caught on while driving home. 

Seungcheol needed a hot bath and Jeonghan's delicious dinner right now. Preferably, some action in the bedroom too if the two of them can still keep their eyes open when their backs hit the bed.

Speaking of Jeonghan, it is quite odd that his husband is not greeting him by the front door. Is he still cooking?

 

His question is answered when he sees his husband smiling like a Cheshire cat by the door to their bedroom.

"Happy Fathers Day, Cheollie!" Jeonghan shouted as he threw himself to a gaping Seungcheol.

"Wha---? Jeonghan, I'm not a....dad.." Seungcheol answered while still confused on the reason why Jeonghan is greeting him.

"Well, you're going to be now!" Jeonghan announced.

"You---you---You're preg---pregnant?!" Seungcheol exclaimed as he held Jeonghan away by his arms.

Jeonghan punched him lightly on his arm, "Idiot! How can I be pregnant?!" 

Jeonghan threw a relatively big greeting card at him. The card had a cute baby drawing in the front and the words "Happy Fathers Day" in obnoxious colors and font. Seungcheol look incredously at Jeonghan but the other had on a look of excitement, his eyes twinkling in eagerness. "Open it! Open it"

Seungcheol opened the card and there, folded in three, is a white envelope with a familiar logo and name written. Seungcheol looked at his husband in shock. "Jeonghan....", said person only held his hand and together they opened the envelope. Seungcheol almost collapsed right there and then. 

On the white paper was a letter from the orphanage that they were gonna adopt from. It said that their application to adopt has been accepted and after a final interview and house visit, the couple would be free to choose the kid they want to adopt. 

"Han...is this real?" 

"Yes. Well, I got excited and wanted to surprise you. I think I'm ready to be someone's dad. And i know how much we want this. I'm so happy, Cheol." Jeonghan said as he hugged Seungcheol tightly.

"Me too, Hannie. I can't wait till we get our little family." 

The couple stayed there for a couple of minutes, hugging each other tightly. Seungcheol then broke the silence, "What should I paint the nursery, blue? pink? or something neutral? What do you think of yellow? Also there's sale this weekend, we need crib, a walker! Also, a tub for the baby! And diapers! And milk, oh God! Which milk should we give the baby?----" 

Jeonghan kissed his blabbering husband, "We'll cross the bridge when we get there", Jeonghan pecked him again, "Also, i think the color yellow is better."

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! I'm back to writing fics after a year and a lot of deleted drafts! I don't particularly know the right process of adopting, so forgive me for some discrepancies! 
> 
> please lets stream and vote vigorously for this comeback, carats!!! 
> 
>  
> 
> connect with me via twt im @coupsology
> 
>  
> 
> thank you everyone!!!!


End file.
